King of the Hill: Deathmatch!
by SonicKitsune
Summary: Note: Not related to Celebrity Deathmatch. The sequel to No Holds Barred! Peggy is rhythm, and Hank plays inside a Wii game! Panic somewhat ensues!


Note: This may contain archaic references because I actually started it ages ago and finished it just now. I don't own anything mentioned from hereon out, except the randomness.

* * *

Peggy was driving her car and she said, "I am rhythm now." Then she turned into the Elite Beat Agents and they hit their head on Blue Dot Number Five. Then they turned into the Blue Man Group where they hit pipes with computers. Then a bunch of aliens in clean room suits (which are suits people wear when they make computers and rip apart UFOs, if you don't know) turned them into exploding fish, which imploded because the government spread lies about exploding fish actually exploding.

Bobby and Joseph were putting markers up their nose and went to the WWE with them and won a million dollars for beating some guy with a Guitar Hero controller in a fart-off sponsored by FOX. Then they wrote on a bar of gold. With their nose pens.

"Here, Dad," Joseph said, "it's a million dollar massage."

"Thanks, son," said Dale, and he wiped it on his face, which made it purple. Then he went to the gun club and they shot into the ground a million times and put bullets on their faces with honey because it was war paint for the people who like to put stuff on their face.

All of a sudden, KoRn busted down the door and started screaming Freak On A Leash, but then it turned into an episode of Mind of Mencia where Carlos Mencia was talking about how there's so many Dee-Dee-Dees in the world because there's no natural predators, and then KoRn made a video about it. Then they went inside a monkey's head to play the song and the monkey farted. That made a Volkswagen New Beetle spin around so fast it started screaming and turned into pizza.

Back at home, Peggy, somehow back to normal, was playing Wii Football and Luanne thought the HDTV they had was a window. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, can I open the window?"

Inside the game, Hank turned into an evil coach and made all of the football players turn into the Thinker statue sitting on a toilet. Then the ball hit the touchdown zone and the team got to do free throws.

Back in sub-reality, Peggy got mad at the TV and threw the Wii Remote into the HDTV, and it bounced off after breaking it and releasing the cat and a toilet with Ladybird on it, and it hit the window and Bobby started getting high off of beer. Shards of glass went up his nose and he said, "Stupid glass candy." Then he merged with Ladybird with an incredibly dim light which blinked blue because he had received new content which kept him up at night, forcing him to put Family Guy in front of the light.

After the light faded, Peggy had to get free Wii Remote Jackets after trying 5,006 times and Bobby and Ladybird had turned into Chibi-Robo, who cloned himself and stayed at Wal-Mart, vacuuming toilets and graffiti. He hit the button on the hand dryer there and bacon shot out.

Cleveland from Family Guy came out of the bacon pile and started talking about how to make precipitation cocoa-flavored. He said, "Cocoa-flavored liquid precipitation, I farted the other day. Cocoa-flavored liquid precipitation, I farted the other day. Cocoa-flavored liquid precipitation, I farted the other day. Cocoa-flavored liquid precipitation, I farted the other day." Then 7 prostitutes came out and he said, "Peter, you and 7 of those prostitutes get out!" Negative Peter came in and crashed the Petercopter.

The cat from the HDTV was spinning in a circle and Luanne was flying around randomly with her arm stuck in a wall and ramming into everything because of a ragdoll physics glitch.

Later than all of a sudden, some dork from Half-Life 2 said, "Eghesngjheioshegeshnuigheghekljheklfjesklfklegnrehgklejtklreglknrlkjbvhrektjreklt, I'm the Scatman!" But he wasn't and blew up randomly.

Bill Cosby from the Simpsons then said, "With the pokey and the man and the thing where I'm going down the slope! With the dogs pooping and nobody's scooping, because jazz is like the new Coke."

Then Stewie killed Lois but not really. Brian came in and said, "Don't you think that was a middle toe to the fans?" He then danced around a hat and flew out a window.

Back in some random prison, Earl from My Name Is Earl was trying to make a list of farts. "Hi, I'm a voiceover," his voiceover said. Then the warden came in and said, "Let's make the show green now!" and he threw up all over the walls because he wasn't drunk. Randy came in and said, "Look at this, it turns into a Fruit Roll-Up!" and the prison became Gummi Bears.

Some random chick from Wyoming got hired by Disney and became Some Random Chick From Wyoming, who sold a million tickets to scalpers who then sold it for fried paint. Paint-Drinking Pete from that one episode of the Simpsons came from Albuquerque and shot fireworks from his nose.

Lucky got bored and told Luanne, still in a ragdoll glitch, "Hey, look, CSI's on." He changed the channel on the broken TV and it was fixed. On the show, Johnny Cluestein found the secret fingerprints or something because I don't watch that show. The intro asked, "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!?!?" and a farting Mudkip waltzed in and did the disco, saying his name was 300 Page iPhone bill.

Boomhauer joined a bluegrass band, and he fell into blue grass, which is water. He pulled a 5,000 mile long surfboard out of his mouth and said, "Dang ol' I'm, dang ol' prepared, dang ol' for, dang ol' a, dang ol' long, dang ol' captivity." He ran into an invisible wall and Comic Book Guy stated, "Yes, your pathetic game does not go on forever."

And neither does this nonsense, because the show's over.

"Are you serious?!?" everyone screamed, before getting hit by 57 haikus.

* * *

And so it does, thankfully. Unfortunately, Bo-BoBo ended. But now I'm free! 


End file.
